


The Fast and the Furious

by finefeatheredfriend



Series: Why Can't We Be Friends? (AKA Wholesome Shorts) [8]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, Drug Use, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Rook botches a recipe that Tweak gave her and she needs Whitehorse's help. Cuteness ensues.





	The Fast and the Furious

Her eyes were bloodshot and there were deep, purplish-gray grooves beneath them as though she hadn’t slept in weeks. Her hands were shaking violently, making the scope on her rifle less than useless where it hung haphazardly in her loose grip as she stood before him, looking wild and high on something.

“Jesus, Rook, what happened?” Whitehorse asked softly as he set his fishing pole down. He hadn’t expected to run into her here in the middle of nowhere, a mile or so from the abandoned town of Prosperity.

“I…I didn’t know who else to go to. Tracey told me you were here,” Rook admitted, stumbling in place.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” was her response. “I’m so sorry, Sheriff. It was stupid.”

“Come here, sit down,” he ordered, a hand on her arm, holding her steady. She was trembling all over and felt hot to the touch. Sweat was beading across her face and down her arms and he detected an odd nutty smell from her breath as she panted. Concerned, he touched two fingers to her neck where her pulse was and felt it rushing, thready and fast beneath his touch. “Rook,” he started, voice lowering in concern and anger as his brows drew together. “What did you take?” She glanced away from him, her face looking as though she was going to cry. He took her chin gently in one hand and pulled her face inexorably back toward his own so he could meet her eyes, which, yes, were swimming with tears. She looked down and the tears escaped, dripping down her cheek, one of them landing lightly on his hand.

“I…I’m sorry.” Earl sighed.

“What did you take, Rook?”

“It was Tweak…”

“Oh Christ,” he muttered, knowing the local “chemist” well.

“He made me a – a well, he called them ‘performance enhancers,’ gave me the recipes, but,” she looked back into Earl’s eyes, her green ones full of terror. “But I botched the recipes, tried to combine two of them, and it won’t stop. It won’t stop. I can’t make it stop. My heart is pounding and everything I touch I break, and it won’t go away, the effects won’t stop and I…I knew you wouldn’t judge me. And I’m sorry,” she finished again miserably. “If you fire me, I completely understand, sir.” Earl couldn’t fight back the bark of laughter that bubbled out of his chest.

“Rook,” he chuckled, putting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, “if I was going to fire you I’d have done it at least twenty assault-with-a-deadly-weapon charges ago. This is a new world. I’m not going to fire you. Hell, I’m not even sure if I can pay you anymore, the Seeds have got things so mixed up.” He jostled her shoulder when he saw her lip cringe in the beginnings of a sob. “Hey. It’s alright. We’ll get you some help.” She looked deep into his eyes and the way she looked at him made his heart stand still – like she was his daughter, ashamed to have disappointed her dad. His chest got warm and he chuckled again. “Rook…you idiot,” he muttered affectionately. “Come on. No, you’re not walking. Let me carry you to my truck. So much for my fishing trip.”

Earl, with only a small grunt of effort and only one painful knee pop, thank you very much, lifted his deputy in his arms, her head lolling back onto his shoulder tiredly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him carry her and murmured something through a little sob.

“What was that, Rook?”

“I love you, Sheriff,” she told him, snuffling into his shoulder like a child. His throat got tight and his cheeks went a little red, but he smiled.

“I love you too, Rook.” He laid her gently into the backseat of his old battered blue pickup and pulled a spare blanket he kept there over her. “Get some sleep, kid. It’ll be alright.”


End file.
